Paul Polestar and Picky Minch
by bluepaw63
Summary: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM VIDEOGAME Picky Minch and Paula are dating. It has been 10 years since she last saw Ness and that was when he walked her home after they saved the world. How does Paula feel about Ness still? Read this story to find out! (sorry for my horrible miss plce or unplace for commas and misspellings. Please do not hate on my fanfic)


Chapter 1

It was the most glorious days of the year. The sun was shinning brightly and everyone was outside playing, riding their bikes, or were having picnics in the grass. Then there was Paula, sleeping in on such a fine day. But after awhile her mother came in her room from the daycare where Ninten and all the other children were playing and waiting for Paula to come down and see her. Entering the room Paula`s mom immidaiatly noticed her sleeping daughter. The kids from the daycare who bothered to follow Paula`s mom came into Paula`s room also. They all went to the side of Paula`s bed and ripped off the covers from her bed and started jumping up and down screaming and laughing for her to get up.

"OH MY GOSH!" Paula screamed at the top of her lungs. "I could have been sleeping naked and you guys would have saw!" she said irritated for Paula was having the best dream she ever had. She dreamt that Picky Minch and her were sitting on the hill where that meteorite had landed 10 years ago and they were holding hands then one thing lead to another they were about to kiss in her dream till everyone from the day care decided to come up and give her a surprise wake up party.

"Come on Paula it was funny lighten up will ya!" her mom said while laughing. That's when Paula`s mom looked at her daughter in a panic and said, "Paula you have to get up and get dressed fast! I forgot Pickey will be here to pick you up!"

"Mom don't be silly Picky isn't suppose to pick me up till 3 o`clock!" Paula said with a smile on here face until she looked at her alarm clock that clearly showed it was 2:45 PM. "OH MY STARS WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!" Paula screamed then she pushed all the little kids who were still jumping on her bed off and told her mom to leave her room for Paula had to get ready for Picky.

Chapter 2

It took Paula 10 minuets to get dressed, she want to look nice for Picky. She wasn't exactly sure what she even saw in Picky, it could have been his nice looks, he was hilarious, or maybe it`s the point that he has always been there for her after Ness left her at home after their adventure and then never came back to vist. Rumor has it that Ness went to help Jeff build a time traveler to save his dad Dr. Andonuts from Pokey Picky`s older and fatter brother who stole the doctor to the future with him. Paula`s thoughts were broken after she heard the bell at the door, she figured it was Picky. After answering the door her guess was correct it was Picky. He grabbed her hand and started to say something but Paula`s thoughts were on her friends Jeff, Poo, and Ness. Noticing that Paula wasn't listening Picky dragged Paula outside and they started walking towards the hill right next to Picky`s house.

"Hey Paula. Everything alright you seem to be in another demintion or something. Are you having another one of those crazy PK things you show off?" Picky asked Paula.

Paula was glad that Picky was concerned about her. "Thank you Picky!" Paula said to him.

"ok whats up with you today? You said thank you! Never in my life have I heard you say that!" Picky pointed out in a odd tone that was never heard before.

"I don't know what`s up with me today, maybe something will happen today." Paula said then suddenly bumped into the blond. They continued to bump into each other all the way till they got to Picky`s home.

Chapter 3

Picky turned to Paula and said, "Stay out here for a sec while ya, I have to go get something from my room." He soon turned and went inside to his mom yelling at him to never bring Paula in the house.

"uck!" Paula thought to herself. She is such a evil person, I can see why Pokey ran off to the future and why Pokey`s dad divorced that crazy bitch!" Paula glanced over at Ness`s house. A sudden sweep of sadness came over her, soon she realized that she was running over to his house. "What am I doing?" Paula thought to herself, but she soon made it up to the door and knocked on his door. She saw a new dog barking and staring at her from the window. Paula was depressed thinking about King their old dog. Yeah the dog was a coward but still a big sweet heart, it`s sad to think that he died.

The door soon opened and there was a tall teenager with a half torn shirt stairing at her. "Yeah who are you? We don't want to go to the library to borrow your stupid books already!" She was about to close the door on Paula till Paula placed her foot in front of where the door was going to slam. Paula soon explained who she was watching the face of the tall teenager go from pissed off to a light and happy face. "Paula is that really you?!" "It`s me Tracey incase you haven't realized!" Paula looked her up and down she could hardly tell it was Tracey but she didn`t comment. She soon asked where Ness was and how he was doing. "He hasn't been home for 3 hours him and mom went shopping at the bakery for bread rolls."

"okay." Paula said a little sad at the point that her old pal wasn't home but she was confident that he would be home soon. A arm soon grabbed Paula`s neck it was cold and sent a shock of pain down the back of her neck. She turned to see that it was only Picky. "Picky Minch I told you to never do that again!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Tracey just stood at the door and asked with a smug look on her face, " Are you two dating?"

"Why yes we are Tracey." Stated Picky in a irritated voice. "Come on Paula lets get to the hill top already we don't have time to talk to this nosy jerk whos longest relationship was 2 days, and besides we don't have much daylight left." Then Paula and Picky took off leaving Tracey in tears at her door way.

Chapter 4

Once they made it to the top of the hill where the meteorite still sat gleaming like a gem in a jewelry store, they both sat in front of the tall tree that stood in front of the meteor. They both looked at the sunset then at each other. Paula looked at her boyfriend and then laughed at him. "What is so funny Paula?" he asked staring at her with those shinny brown eyes that she adored so much.

"Its nothing, dork." She replied to him then pushed him lightly. They both started to push each other around. Then Picky got up and tackled her, they both started to roll down the hill till they reached the bottom. Paula soon got up and screamed, "Come on, race you to the top of the hill!" She soon started sprinting as fast as she could to the top of the hill, but soon realized that Picky was taking his time and was walking up. "Come on, slow poke!" Then Paula realized what she said and prayed that he didn't hear that last part for it had Poke at the end which made him think of his brother. Once he reached the top of the hill, the stars were all out, it was a beautiful scene really.

"Hey Paula?" Picky said in a quite tone.

Paula knew something was horribly wrong so she answered in all seriousness, "Yes Picky?"

"Do you ever think my brother will return back to me and my family?" he asked looking and sounding depressed.

This was one of those questions that Paula seriously hated answering, because she knew that either way it goes Yes or No were the wrong answers and she did not want Picky to be even more depressed. So Paula answered," Picky in all seriousness I cant predict the future, for I can only pray that he will someday return back to the comfort of you and your family." That's when the best thing that could ever happen to her happened, her first kiss on the hill top like she always imagioned. But the thing is, it didn't feel right. Matter of fact it felt horribly wrong to be kissing Picky. Paula pulled away from Picky and began to run from him as fast as she could.

Chapter 5

Running and Breathing heavily, she soon arrived at Ness`s house. Paula soon began hitting the door as hard as she could until his mom answered.

"Hiya Paula long time since I`ve seen you!" She said with a heartily smile.

Paula was so happy to see his mom again that she hugged her. "Mrs. Ness`s mom please tell me that Ness is home!"

His mom still shocked from the hug was about to reply, but instead moved out of the way so Paula could see Ness right behind her listening and watching everything Paula said to his mom.

"Hey Paula what are you doing here so late? It`s 10 at night!" Ness said to her in his pajamas.

"Ness I want to talk to you privately and now!" Paula replied to him. From the corner of her eye she saw that his mom left the room, but was still listening.

"What did you want to talk to me about, I heard you and your boyfriend were at the hill what happened to that?"

"I realized that i never really loved Picky." Said Paula in a small voice.

"Oh really." Said Ness starting to see where this was all going.

"Yeah ever since the day you saved me from that crazy blue culture crap, I knew you were the one. You have always been there for me and never in my life do I ever want to be without you again. It took me the longest time to say this after the day I saw you leave my house after walking me there."

"Paula there hasn't a day that has gone by without me thinking of you. You`re the coolest person I have met even though it has been 10 years since I last saw you."

She wasn't sure to laugh at that or hug him but either way she did both towards him. Ness glanced at her and asked, "What about Picky?"

"I guess I didn't really think about that now did I?" she replied but then took his arm and said," But that doesn't matter anymore we have each other now and that`s all that counts. I will breakup with Picky tomorrow." Ness and Paula were about to kiss, but then Ness`s mom nd Tracey broke the moment and came in the room cheering and holding a whole plate of steak and cake for everyone.

"Congrats bro you finally got a girl that isn't a asshole!" Tracey said in a cheerful tone. After that day Paula broke up with Picky, then Picky went mad and went to the future to take over everything with his older brother Pokey. But in the men time Paula and Ness ended up getting married and Jeff fixed any broken electronic stuff that needed fixed for them, and Poo the great prince in the sky watched them from up above…well sorta.


End file.
